My Slenderman Experiance
by Syanalura Isigna Ashone
Summary: My friend showed me a man named Pewdiepie. That's when I became interested in the Slenderman. This is a true story.
1. How it Began

**All of this is a true story.**

It was a warm summer's night and my friend Caitlyn was over for the night. We were just on Youtube watching Bryan Stars interviews and laughing. To us it was a pretty normal sleep over until it changed.

"Veronica you have to check out this youtuber his name is Pewdiepie! He's originally from Sweden and he plays all of these different games," Caitlyn said excitedly.

"Awww, Caitlyn please no," I said. I thought it was like Cyr or something else. The first video she showed me was him playing a game called, "Slender."

We laughed for hours on end until it was midnight. We watched almost all his videos especially the "Amnesia" ones which scared me to death. After a couple weeks I re-watched the "Slender" videos and still laughed. I got more into Pewdiepie until I started becoming interested in who the Slenderman was. I started my research during school and what I read frightened me.

"**Children Missing" "Tall Slender Man Sighted" "Strange Marking in Woods"**

I went home finishing my homework and house work. When I went to sleep that night, I had the strangest feeling I wasn't alone. It felt like someone was watching me.


	2. My Worst Nightmare

I continued my research on the Slenderman for at least 5 weeks until things went strange. The lights in my room would flicker in my house that was normal. I went up to my dad, "Hey dad did you see that?" My dad looked at me like I was crazy.

"No, what are you talking about," he replied. I froze at his answer usually all the lights in the house flicker. They don't flicker separately so I went to my mom. I asked her the same question, and her answer was the same as my dad's.

I was very confused but continued to do my school work. When I was done I got on the computer for about an hour. My friend Caitlyn usually calls me at nine but I guessed she was busy. I continued my research on the Slenderman. And this is what I read:

Signs of the Slenderman:

Electricity ProblemsHe will appear in your dreamsMemory LossDrawing the symbol (a circle with and X through it)

I was frightened because the first thing happened which was electricity problems. Mom eventually told me to go to bed because it was past my bed time. It was a strange dream. I dreamt that a police man came to my house trying to identify a person who died in a car accident. I sat in his car and told him everything I knew.

"What's that," I asked the officer. "Oh those are just some books I was going to get rid of them. You can have them if you like," he responded. I loved to read and kept them. It was late but he was talking to another officer. The book was about the Slenderman.

And in the background I saw him. I looked up from my book and in the fog of the forest stood the Slenderman himself. But before anything could happen I woke up in the middle of the night. I looked around to see if anyone was awake, but the house stood silent. I laid down on my bed looking out my window that showed my backyard. And in the light of the moon I saw a tall shadowy figure.


	3. Its Halloween

I continued my research on the Slenderman for at least 5 weeks until things went strange. The lights in my room would flicker in my house that was normal. I went up to my dad, "Hey dad did you see that?" My dad looked at me like I was crazy.

"No, what are you talking about," he replied. I froze at his answer usually all the lights in the house flicker. They don't flicker separately so I went to my mom. I asked her the same question, and her answer was the same as my dad's.

I was very confused but continued to do my school work. When I was done I got on the computer for about an hour. My friend Caitlyn usually calls me at nine but I guessed she was busy. I continued my research on the Slenderman. And this is what I read:

**Signs of the Slenderman:**

** Problems will appear in your dreams Loss the symbol (a circle with and X through it)**

I was frightened because the first thing already happened which was electricity problems. Mom eventually told me to go to bed because it was past my bed time. It was a strange dream. I dreamt that a police man came to my house trying to identify a person who died in a car accident. I sat in his car and told him everything I knew.

"What's that," I asked the officer. "Oh those are just some books I was going to get rid of them. You can have them if you like," he responded. I loved to read and kept them. It was late but he was talking to another officer. The book was about the Slenderman.

And in the background I saw him. I looked up from my book and in the fog of the forest stood the Slenderman himself. But before anything could happen I woke up in the middle of the night.I was listening to see of anyone was awake,but the house stood silent. I laid back down and looked out my window which faced the backyard. I didn't sleep for the rest of the night because I was too busy staring at the tall, shadowy figure that was standing outside.


End file.
